bioniclestoryfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Die Querung
center|350px Die Querung (original: The Crossing) ist eine Geschichte von Greg Farshtey, die in Polen veröffentlicht wurde. Deutsche Übersetzungen sind in den Glatorian-Heften zu finden. Teil 1 Strakk schlug seine Eisaxt dermaßen heftig und kraftvoll gegen den Tisch, um dessen Oberfläche mit einem lauten Krachen bersten zu lassen. Metus rührte sich nervös. „Nein!“, brüllte Strakk. „Nein. Definitiv nein.“ Metus war nicht gerade erfreut darüber. Jahrelang warb er schon für Duelle und trainierte Krieger. Viele von ihnen waren genauso stur wie Strakk, aber kaum einer von ihnen pflegte, gedankenlos gefährliche Objekte herumzuwerfen. Offensichtlich hätte er damit rechnen müssen. Glatorianer würden nie etwas umsonst tun, aber Strakk war außerordentlich gierig. Es gab einen in ganz Iconox geläufigen Witz, der besagte, dass Strakk nicht einmal bei Sonnenaufgang seine Augen öffnen würde, wenn er sich nicht ganz sicher war, dass es sich bezahlt machen würde. Ein Wunsch, die ganze Sache sausen zu lassen, kam ihm in den Sinn. Jedoch erkannte er bald, wie wichtig es war, Strakk zu rekrutieren. „Du bist mir etwas schuldig“, erinnerte Metus ihn. „Vergiss nicht, was wäre ohne mich mit dir passiert? Immerhin, wie oft bitte ich dich schon um Gefallen?“ „Nun... was war mit diesem Duell gegen Kiina letzten Monat?“, erwiderte Strakk. „Vor einem Jahr batest du mich, dir beim Ausbilden dieser Schlägerin zu helfen, weißt du noch? Ich musste ein paar Wochen beim Heiler verbringen, weil der Kerl vergessen hatte, dass es nur ein Übungskampf war. Und dann war da noch...“ „In Ordnung, das reicht“, schnitt Metus seinen Vortrag ab. „Ich will nicht, dass du mir dein ganzes Leben erzählst. Es ist eine schnelle, einfache Arbeit. Du kannst binnen einer Woche eine ganze Menge verdienen. Bist du dabei oder nicht?“ Das war eine glatte Lüge von Metus. Er log oft während Verhandlungen mit seinen Kriegern. Die Arbeit, die er Strakk anbot, war weder schnell noch leicht. Es ging dabei um den Transport von wertvollem Exsidian – die Abrechnung für einen Kampf, den ein anderer Krieger namens Gelu verloren hatte – zwischen den Dörfern Iconox und Vulcanus. Normalerweise nahmen die Karawanen die kürzeste südöstliche Route durch die Dünen des Verrats direkt zum Feuerdorf. Es war nicht der sicherste Weg, aber man konnte ziemlich gut dorthin reisen. In den letzten Wochen jedoch wurden die Dünen von Barbarengruppen namens „Knochenjäger“ in eine Todesfalle verwandelt. Aus unbekannten Gründen entschieden sie, den Handel zwischen den Dörfern zu stoppen und sie alle, ganz besonders das Wasserdorf Tajun, dem Rest der Welt gegenüber abzuriegeln. Durch die Wüste zu reisen war sehr riskant geworden. Karawanen wurden angegriffen und, wichtiger noch, keine ihrer Eskorten kehrte je wieder lebendig nach Hause zurück. Die Bewohner von Iconox hatten keine Wahl. Wenn sie die Abmachung nicht einhielten, würde ihren Kriegern nicht mehr gestattet sein, in Duellen irgendwo auf Bara Magna teilzunehmen. Also hatten sie es geschafft, eine andere Route zu finden, die ihnen ermöglichte, Vulcanus sicher zu erreichen. „Lass mich überlegen“, sagte Strakk. „Du willst einen Karren voller Fracht nach Osten schicken, durch die Schwarzen Stachelberge, dann nach Süden durch die Dunklen Fälle und letztendlich durch die Schauerschlucht? Jeder dieser Orte ist gefährlicher als eine Sandfledermaus mit einem Hitzschlag! Und du willst, dass ich diesen Konvoi eskortiere?“ „Ja“, nickte Metus. „Nein“, wiederholte Strakk. „Ich bin ein Glatorianer. Man bezahlt mich dafür, dass ich kämpfe, wann immer mein Dorf etwas von irgendeinem anderen Dorf will. Ich bin keineswegs ein Wächter, Pfadfinder oder Kurier. Ich kämpfe gegen andere Glatorianer. Ich kämpfe nicht gegen Knochenjäger. Die haben diese üble Angewohnheit, jedermanns Leben zu verkürzen.“ Metus wusste, dass Strakk mit diesem Punkt recht hatte. Man sollte die Territorien der Knochenjäger nicht betreten, wenn es sich vermeiden ließ. Ihre Reittiere, genannt Felsentiere, hatten mehrere Reihen scharfer Zähne und Schwänze mit giftigen Stacheln, wie die eines Skorpions. Ihr fantastischer Geruchssinn gestattete ihnen, den Feind aus mehreren Kilometern Entfernung zu riechen. Die Jäger selbst waren kein Stück freundlicher – wenn sie es gewesen wären, hätten sie nicht all diese Jahrtausende in mitten des Ödlands überleben können. Sie waren gnadenlos, brutal und gierig. Wenn man irgendeinen ihrer Vorteile nennen konnte, so sollte es ihre Ausdauer sein – sie würden nie eine Verfolgung abbrechen –, sowie ihre Präzision. Sie griffen die Karawanen fortwährend an, ohne irgendetwas Wertvolles zurückzulassen… und auch keine Zeugen. Der Agori verließ den Raum. Der Glatorianer folgte und setzte seine Nörgelei fort. „Was ist mit den Skrall? Weißt du noch? Große Kerle in schwarzen Rüstungen... wenn sie bei jemandem Hand anlegen, dann machen sie ihn alle, nur so zum Spaß. Sie lauern hinter jedem Stein in den Schwarzen Stachelbergen!“ „Bleib locker“, sagte Metus. „Sieh nur. Wir haben die besten angeheuert.“ Metus deutete mit seiner Hand auf den bereits beladenen Wagen. An Bord befanden sich ein Agori aus Iconox namens Kirbold und irgendein Agori in grüner Rüstung, der aus dem Dorf Tesara stammte. „Seit wann schicken Tesaraner ihre Glatorianer, um Iconox zu unterstützen?“, fragte Strakk. „Seit die Knochenjäger deren Leben genauso erschweren wie unseres“, erwiderte Metus. „Sie wollen die neue Route selbst überprüfen. Wenn sie sich als sicher erweist, werden sie auch anfangen, sie zu benutzen. Dieser Agori heißt Tarduk. Angeblich kennt er die Gegend.“ Metus drehte sich um und schaute tief in Strakks Augen. „Die Leute von Iconox wollen ihren Glatorianer mit diesem Konvoi mitschicken – das solltest du verstehen. Wenn du einwilligst, werde ich es gewiss schaffen, für dich ein paar Duelle in Vulcanus zu buchen. Und sie werden dich hier einen großen Helden nennen.“ Strakk lachte kalt. „Einen großen Helden... Helden landen zwei Meter unter der Erde. Manchen von ihnen gibt man einen Grabstein als Denkmal. Aber ich bin vernünftig... manchmal. In Ordnung, ich werde gehen... wenn du meine übliche Gebühr verdoppelst.“ Metus schluckte schwer. Das hieß, dass Iconox Strakk jede Menge Waffen und Ressourcen geben müssen würde. Immerhin blieb ihnen nichts anderes übrig. Ein Versprechen zu brechen, das sie Vulcanus gegeben hatten, würde das Konzept von Glatorianer-Arenakämpfen bedrohen, Kämpfe, die Streitigkeiten zwischen den Stämmen lösen. Und dann wäre Metus ganz schnell bankrott. „In Ordnung“, sagte der Kämpfervermittler. „Ich werde versuchen, es den Stammesältesten zu erklären. Mach dich bereit, bald auszurücken.“ „Ich bin schon unterwegs“, lächelte Strakk. „Haltet meine Bezahlung bereit. Ich werde sie bald abholen.“ Wenn du Glück hast, dachte Metus. Und wo du hingehst, reicht Glück nicht aus. Sie waren ein paar Stunden nach Sonnenaufgang aufgebrochen. Gresh wollte früher losgehen, nämlich im Morgengrauen, aber Strakk bestand darauf, so viel Thornax-Munition und zusätzliche Bewaffnung einzupacken, wie irgend möglich. Gresh dachte, es wäre kluger, mit weniger Gewicht zu reisen – es würde die Reise durch die Wüste verkürzen können. „Ja... ich hab einst solche Leute gekannt, die mit weniger Zeug reisten“, grunzte Strakk. „Es hat ihre Reise ganz bestimmt beschleunigt – die Reise ins Grab. Hör mal, Jungchen, weißt du, was die Knochenjäger berühmt macht? Es wird mehr von ihnen geben als von uns. Bist du in der Lage, mindestens ein paar von ihnen zu besiegen, bevor sie zu dir durchdringen? Wenn, dann hast du vielleicht – nur vielleicht – eine Chance, das hier zu überleben. „Meinst du, wir sollten gegen sie kämpfen?“, fragte Gresh. „Nein, nein“, erwiderte Strakk. „Ich glaube, wir hätten diesen Auftrag gar nicht erst annehmen sollen. Aber da wir ihn bereits ausführen, lass es uns wenigstens klug tun. Direkt durch ihr Territorium vorzustoßen wird eine Flucht unmöglich machen. Deshalb brauchen wir etwas, mit dem wir kämpfen können!“ Strakk kannte Gresh nicht so gut. Ihre Wege haben sich schon einmal gekreuzt, auf einer Wüstenreise zum Dorf Vulcanus. Damals hatten sie einen kleinen Kampf mit den Knochenjägern, kamen aus der Sache aber wieder lebendig heraus. Seitdem hatte Strakk nicht aufgehört, auf seinen Rücken zu achten. Knochenjäger vergessen solche Dinge nicht so leicht. Er war nicht gerade begeistert von Gresh. Der junge tesaranische Krieger kam Strakk zu bescheiden und edel vor. Der einzige Glatorianer, der eine gute Beziehung mit Strakk hatte, war Malum aus Vulcanus. Es heißt jedoch, dass er nach einem Vorfall in der Arena von dem Stamm verbannt wurde, da er versucht hatte, seinen Gegner zu erledigen. Für Strakk war das ein klarer Beweis, dass die Bewohner von Vulcanus nicht verstanden, wie das Leben eines Glatorianers funktioniert. Strakk ging dem Konvoi voraus. Das zweiköpfige Spikit, das den Karren zog, schaute die holprige Straße, die vor ihnen lag, verständnislos an. Der weiße Glatorianer hoffte, dass es genügend Nahrung auf dem Karren gab. Spikit waren starke und ausdauernde Zugtiere, aber wenn sie hungrig waren, fraßen sie alles in Sichtweite, inklusive des Karrens und des Fahrers. „Ich habe gehört, Tarduk“, sagte Strakk zu dem Zügel führenden tesaranischen Agori, „dass du viel gereist bist.“ „Das stimmt“, erwiderte Tarduk. „Ich berge Artefakte – alte Rüstung, Waffen, Schriftrollen... kleine Stücke Geschichte. Ich verbringe viel Zeit in Ruinen, auf der Suche nach derlei Dingen.“ „Mmm, ziemlich interessant“, gestand Strakk. Wow! Was für ein Spinner!, fügte er in Gedanken hinzu. „Ich wollte schon immer die Schwarzen Berge sehen“, fuhr Tarduk fort. „Es gibt vermutlich ziemlich viele Schätze dort!“ „Warte mal... du bist unser Führer“, sagte Strakk verblüfft, „und bist noch nie dort gewesen?“ „Nein“, sagte Tarduk mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. „Warum also...?“ Strakk gingen die Worte aus. „Außer ihm gab es keine Freiwilligen“, erklärte Kirbold. „Er war sehr willkommen.“ „Hört auf, so viel zu reden“, flüsterte Gresh. „Eure Stimmen werden weit getragen. Ihr wollt doch nicht, dass die Knochenjäger euch hören.“ „Du bist ein Optimist, mein Freund“, sagte Strakk. „Wenn sie hier sind – und davon ist auszugehen – dann wissen sie bereits von uns, schon von dem Augenblick an, als sie Iconox verlassen hatten. Lasst uns nur hoffen, dass sie nicht wissen, was wir mitgenommen haben.“ „Und was, wenn sie es wissen?“, fragte Gresh. Strakk deutete auf Greshs Thornax-Werfer. „Dann werden wir sehen, ob du mit dem da umgehen kannst, Jungchen.“ Für das ungeübte Auge mag Bara Magna wie eine gewöhnliche Wüste aussehen. Gewiss, Sand gibt es in fast jeder Richtung, soweit das Auge reicht, vom Wind zu Dünen geformt oder verteilt wie eine weiche Decke über einem schlafenden Erdboden. Wenn der Wind über die riesigen Flächen des Ödlands peitscht, wirbelt der Sand mit so hohen Geschwindigkeiten umher, dass selbst die Rüstungen der Glatorianer keinen ausreichenden Schutz bieten. Und dann gibt es natürlich die Hizte. Die Sonne von Bara Magna brennt und erreicht um die Mittagszeit so hohe Temperaturen, dass nur noch Knochenjäger und die von ihnen gejagten verzweifelten Agori-Händler in der Sandwüste zu finden sind. In der wärmsten Zeit des Tages ist der Sand so heiß, dass eine Berührung schon zu Brandwunden führt. Jeder, der sich ohne Wasser in der Hochwüste verirrt, wird innerhalb eines Tages tot sein. Abends verschwindet die Sonne so plötzlich, wie eine Fackel erlischt. Die Temperatur sinkt rapide und die Agori kauern sich um ihre wärmenden Lagerfeuer zusammen. Die Wüste wird - sofern das noch möglich ist - in der Dunkelheit doppelt so gefährlich. Nachtaktive Raubtiere kommen aus ihren Höhlen oder unter Steinen hervor, wo sie sich während der Hitze des Tages verstecken. Die Knochenjäger werden mutiger, manchmal nähern sie sich auf ihren Reittieren einem Dorf bis auf 10 bis 15 Meter und knallen einen Wachposten ab, der sich zu weit von den Fackeln entfernt hat. Es gibt ein altes Agori-Sprichwort, das besagt: "Bei Tageslicht siehst du den Tod wenigstens auf dich zukommen." Bei Nacht hat man dieses Glück leider nicht. Für diejenigen aber, die Bara Magna gut kennen, ist die Wüste viel mehr als nur ein riesiger Ort mit öden Sandflächen. Einige können sich daran erinnern, dass früher mehr Wasserwege als nur der Skrall-Fluss grüne Felder durchzogen. Sie erinnern sich, wie das Dorf Tesara nicht nur eine Oase gewesen war, sondern Teil eines riesigen Dschungels, der sich über den gesamtem Kontinent erstreckte. Sie hören immer noch die Schreie der Seevögel vom Ozean, der damals weit im Süden existierte. Das alles änderte sich vor etwa 100.000 Jahren, als eine schreckliche Katastrophe den Planeten für immer änderte. Danach gab es keine Zeit mehr für Erinnerungen an das, was einmal gewesen war. Man war vollauf damit beschäftigt, jeden Tag aufs Neue zu überleben. Trotzdem - während sich der Wagen durch den Sand bewegte, musste Strakk daran denken, wie die Dinge einmal gewesen waren. Er stammte ursprünglich nicht aus Iconox, sondern aus einem Land viel weiter im Norden. Er war auf Erkundungspatrouille gewesen, als die Katastrophe, die jetzt von allen nur noch "die Zersplitterung" genannt wird, eintrat, und war plötzlich von seiner Heimat abgeschnitten. Er blieb in Iconox, während sich die umliegende Welt veränderte: Urwälder verwandelten sich in Wüste, das Eis schmolz in der furchtbaren Hitze. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob überhaupt jemand diese Katastrophe überleben könnte. Aber es gab Überlebende, auch er überlebte - und seitdem dreht sich alles in seinem Leben nur um das Nackte überleben. Strakk blickte über seine Schulter. Iconox war nicht mehr zu sehen. Er straffte die Zügel und brachte seinen Sandläufer zum Stehen. "Gut so, jetzt sind wir weit genug entfernt", sagte er, "wir können jetzt anhalten." Gresh bremste sein Reittier ab und blickte Strakk verblüfft an. "Was redest du da?" "Was glaubst du denn?", sagte Strakk. "Du hast doch wohl nicht im Ernst geglaubt, dass wir dieses ganze Zeug den langen Weg über die Schwarzen Stachelberge schleppen würden, oder? Sag mal, du hast mir mein Gerede von vorhin über das Aufwirbeln von Sand und das Niederringen von Knochenjägern doch wohl nicht abgenommen, oder? Wenn ja, dann warst du wirklich zu lange in der Sonne. "Das ist aber unser Job", erwiderte Gresh. Strakk schnaubte. "Gut. Ich will dir erklären, wie das alles funktionieren soll. Die Agori steigen vom Wagen. Wir nehmen das Exsidian-Metall, verstecken es und zertrümmern den Wagen. Dann sagen wir den Leuten in Iconox, dass wir von Knochenjägern angegriffen wurden und die Ladung gestohlen wurde." Die beiden Agori sahen sich an. Tarduk zuckte mit den Schultern, als wollte er sagen: "Ich verstehe das auch nicht." "Und dann?", wollte Gresh wissen. "In einigen Wochen kommen wir zurück und buddeln das Zeug wieder aus", freute sich Strakk. "Wir teilen es untereinander auf und gehen dann wieder getrennte Wege. Niemand kommt dabei zu Schaden." "Außer den Leuten in Iconox, wenn Vulcanus der Meinung ist, dass sie ihre Schulden nicht begleichen wollen", sagte Gresh. Er zielte scheinbar zufällig mit seinem Thornax-Werfer auf Strakk. "Also, wir machen jetzt Folgendes. Du reitest ein Stück voraus. Und solltest du versuchen, uns im Stich zu lassen, dann kannst du dich darauf verlassen, dass du nicht weit kommst." "Bist du eigentlich total bescheuert?!", brüllte Strakk. "Hier gibt es ein Vermögen zu holen!" Gresh gestikulierte mit seinem Werfer hin und her. "Los jetzt! Wir haben einen Job zu erledigen, so sieht die Sache aus. Und genau das tun wir auch." Strakk starrte Gresh zornig an, gab seinem Sandläufer aber die Sporen. Als er am Wagen vorbeiritt, murrte er: "Von den Dutzenden Glatorianern auf dieser Welt gibt man mir ausgerechnet den einzigen, dem wichtig ist, dass er das Richtige tut." Gresh ignorierte ihn und wandte sich an Tarduk. "Hast du eine Idee, was uns auf dem Weg noch erwartet? Ich hasse Überraschungen." "Alles Mögliche kann uns erwarten", antwortete Tarduk. "Früher war das mal eine ruhige Ecke in der Wüste, bis die Vorox die ganzen Dünen des Verrats in Beschlag nahmen. Sie jagten eine Menge Bestien wie Sandfledermäuse, Dünenschlangen und sogar riesengroße Höhlenskorpione nordwärts. Die Wüste zwischen hier und den Schwarzen Stachelbergen ist voll davon." "Das ist aber nicht das Schlimmste", sagte Kirbold. "Warst du jemals am Gelben Meer?" Gresh nickte. Das "Meer" befand sich südlich des Dorfes Vulcanus. Es sah aus wie jede andere Wüstenstrecke, aber in Wirklichkeit war das meiste davon weicher Schlamm, der alle Lebewesen, die es zu überqueren versuchten, verschlang. Es war unmöglich durchzukommen, falls man hinreichend clever war oder viel Glück hatte. Aber alle anderen, die es versucht hatten, befanden sich jetzt auf dem Grund dieses Meeres. "Einzelne Stellen mit Flüssigsand", sagte Kirbold, "gibt es auch hier. Es sind nicht viele, aber es gibt hier oben Stellen im Sand, die mindestens genauso tückisch sind... vielleicht sogar noch tückischer... Du siehst sie nicht, bis du mittendrin steckst, und dann..." "Hast du das gehört, Strakk?", fragte Gresh. "Was glauzbst du, wie ich eine solch wunderschöne Nachricht überhören könnte?", entgegnete der Eis-Glatorianer. "Ich freue mich wirklich, dass du mich gebeten hast, vorauszureiten." "Halte deine Augen offen", sagte Gresh. "Wir werden es schon schaffen." "Sicher werdet ihr es schaffen", sagte Strakk. "Wartet einfach ab, bis ich im Sand versinke, und wenn ihr das seht... stopp. Ganz einfach." Schweigend ritten sie eine Zeitlang. Vor ihnen türmten sich majestätisch die Schwarzen Stachelberge auf. Selbst als Bara Magna noch ein üppiger und grüner Ort gewesen war, bot dieses Gebirge Stoff für zahlreiche Legenden. Bei einigen handelte es sich um das übliche Agori-Gerede - Reisende, die in den Bergen unterwegs gewesen und niemals zurückgekehrt waren. Überzeugendere Geschwichten waren aber diejenigen über zurückgekehrte Dorfbewoh-ner, die seitdem nicht mehr klar im Kopf waren. Gresh warf Kirbold einen kurzen Blick zu. "Warum wurdest ausgerechnet du für diesen Job ausgewählt?" "Ich baue dieses Metall ab", lautete die Antwort. "Es eignet sich hervorragend zum Flicken von Ausrüstung, rostet nicht und ist sehr verschleißfest." "Das beantwortet nicht wirklich meine Frage." "Ich grabe es aus. Ich fördere es zu Tage. Andere benutzen es, ich allerdings finde es. Deshalb habe ich einfach irgendwie das Gefühl, dass es mir gehört. Sollte die Ladung gefährdet sein, möchte ich dabei sein." Gresh nickte. Er hatte schon verrücktere Dinge gehört. Mehr als nur ein Glatorianer würde aus einem sehr ähnlichen Grund keinen anderen an seiner Waffe oder seinem Werfer herumbasteln lassen. Die Sonne würde bald hoch am Himmel stehen. Gresh zeigte auf einen Felsvorsprung. "Lasst uns darunter unser Lager aufschlagen, bis die schlimmste Hitze vorüber ist." Kirbold und Tarduk lenkten den Wagen unter den Felsvorsprung und fütterten vorsorglich zuerst das Spikit, bevor sie selbst etwas aßen. Strakk ließ sich im Sand nieder und schloss die Augen, während Gresh die Wüste aufmerksam im Auge behielt." "Was, glaubst du, ist dort oben zu finden?", fragte Kirbold Tarduk. "Wer weiß das schon?", antwortete der tesaranische Agori lächelnd. "Es mag eine ganze Zivilisation in diesen Bergen gelebt haben, über die wir niemals etwas erfahren haben. Sie haben vielleicht Ausrüstung, Werkzeuge, oder gar Aufzeichnungen über ihre Geschichte hinterlassen. Für jemanden wie mich ist das eine Schatzkiste, die nur darauf wartet, geöffnet zu werden." "Nein, ich meine... glaubst du, dass es dort oben Monster gibt?" "Ich glaube ja... falls du Skrall als MOnster betrachtest." Kirbold senkte seinen Blick zum Boden. "Nein, ich glaube nicht, dass sie Monster sind. Aber wenn sie uns jemals angreifen sollten... gut, dann weiß ich nicht, wo wir uns verstecken könnten." * * * Am späten Nachmittag zogen sie wieder weiter. Strakk beobachtete, wie eine Sandfledermaus aus den Dünen hervorbrach, um sich auf einen Bara-Fuchs zu stürzen und ihn anschließend in den Untergrund zu ziehen. Das Spikit sah dasselbe und brummte vor Zorn und Angst. "Ich hasse diese Dinger", sagte Strakk. "Du weißt nie, wann sie vor dir auftauchen." "Riesenskorpione sind am schlimmsten", sagte Tarduk. Trotz der Hitze bekam er eine Gänsehaut. "Ich bin ihnen einige Male begegnet, als ich in Höhlen nach Artefakten gesucht habe." "Es gibt eine einfache Art, derartige Begegnungen zu vermeiden", sagte Strakk. "Und die wäre?" "Hör auf, dich in Höhlen herumzutreiben", entgegnete der Glatorianer lächelnd. "Ich für meinen Teil kann Dünenschlangen nicht ausstehen", bemerkte Kirbold. "Willst du wissen, warum?" "Ja", sagte Strakk, "warum?" "Weil sie uns vollständig umzingelt haben." Greshs Sandläufer bäumte sich plötzlich panisch auf, gefolgt von Strakks Reittier. Das Spikit zerrte an den Zügeln und machte Anstalten, durchzugehen. Kirbold gelang es aber, das Tier unter Kontrolle zu halten. Überall um sie herum bewegte sich der Sand, da sich die giftigen Schlangen direkt unter der Oberfläche schlängelten. Es sah aus wie Meereswellen, die unter den Dünen rollten. Es war keineswegs ein friedlicher oder beruhigender Anblick. Der Biss einer dieser Schlangen konnte in Sekundenschnelle zum Tod führen und die Schlangen waren absolut furchtlos. Sie zögerten keine Sekunde, etwas anzugreifen, das größer war als sie selbst. "Wir müssen direkt in ein Nest geritten sein!", sagte Strakk. "Was machen wir jetzt?" Gresh versuchte verzweifelt, seinen Sandläufer wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen. "Wenn dein Reittier stürzt, spring ab, oder du wirst darunter eingeklemmt!" "Danke, auf den Gedanken wäre ich selbst sicher nie gekommen", knurrte Strakk. "Wenn du bloß auf mich gehört hättest..." "Dort ist ein Durchgang!", brüllte Tarduk. "Seht doch nur!" Er hatte Recht. Etwas weiter rechts gab es einen Sandstreifen, der sich nicht bewegte. Allen war klar, dass das der beste und einzige Ausweg aus dieser Falle war. "Los, gehen wir!", sagte Gresh, der bereits seinen Sandläufer in Richtung des Durchgangs gewendet hatte. Strakk befand sich vor ihm und ließ sein Reittier über ein halbes Dutzend Schlangen springen, die aus dem Sand hervorschossen. Hinter ihnen trieb Kirbold das Spikit vorwärts. Strakk war jetzt der Gruppe um ein gutes Stück voraus und blickte nicht zurück. Plötzlich taumelte sein Sandläufer nach rechts. Im nächsten Augenblick versank er schon im flüssigen Sand. Bevor Strakk abspringen konnte, war er bis zur Hüfte eingesunken. "Hilfe!", rief er. "Wir können ihm nicht helfen", behauptete Kirbold. "Falls wir zu nahe herankommen, werden wir ebenfalls versinken." "Er ist ein Glatorianer. Ich kann ihn nicht im Stich lassen", sagte Gresh. "Wir können um den flüssigen Sand herumreiten und ihn herausziehen." "Nicht, ohne durch die Schlangen reiten zu müssen", entgegnete Tarduk. "Sieht aus, als hätten wir die Wahl", sagte Kirbold. "Er oder wir!" Teil 2 Zwei Glatorianer – Gresh und Strakk – wurden von den Bewohnern von Iconox angeheuert, um eine Ladung des wertvollen Metalls Exsidian zu beschützen und in das Dorf Vulcanus zu bringen. Sie wurden von zwei Agori – Tarduk und Kirbold – begleitet. Die Bedrohung durch plündernde Knochenjäger in der Wüste hatte sie gezwungen, einen langen, aber unwegsamen Umweg über die mysteriösen Schwarzen Stachelberge zu machen. Jedoch holten die Probleme die Reisenden ein,l ange bevor sie den Gipfel erreichten. Der Konvoi geriet mitten in einige Dünenschlangen hinein. Strakk, welcher der Falle zu entkommen versuchte, fiel in Treibsand und versank tiefer und tiefer. * * * Gresh blieb keine Zeit zum Denken. In wenigen Sekunden würde Strakk vom Sand verschlungen sein und die Schlangen bildeten nach und nach Kreise um die Karawane. Der einzige Ausweg führte durch seichten Sand, aber der Wagen war so schwer wie Stein. Plötzlich hatte er eine Idee! Die Idee war fast schon selbstmörderisch verrückt, aber es bestand eine Chance auf erfolg. Alles hing davon ab, wie hoch Gresh springen konnte und wie schnell sein Läufer war, und von seiner Kenntnis der Dünen. Wenn auch nur ein Element des Plans versagte, würde keiner von ihnen lebendig entkommen. „Tarduk! Ich brauche eines der Seile, mit denen das Exsidian befestigt wurde! Jetzt!“, rief Gresh. Der Agori schnitt schnell das Seil ab. Eilig warf er Gresh ein Stück zu, das nur zwei Meter lang war. Der Rest des Seils war noch an der Fracht befestigt. „Was auch immer jetzt geschieht, niemand geht verloren“, befahl Gresh. „Bleibt dircht zusammen und redet nicht, in Ordnung?“ Kirbold und Tarduk gehorchten. Keiner von ihnen fing ein Gespräch an. Andererseits näherten sie sich den Dünenschlangen, weshalb sie kaum dazu aufgelegt waren. Gresh nahm das Seil, band es an seinen Läufer und gallopierte los. Er musste jeden Schritt vorsichtig machen. Als er sich der seichten Sandbank näherte, zwang er sein Reittier zum Springen. Als es über die tückischen Sandflächen sprang, warf Gresh Strakk das Ende des Seils zu. Nachdem er das Seil ergriffen hatte, wurde der Glatorianer von dem Läufer aus der Falle befreit. „Du hast mich gerettet!“, rief Strakk, erfreut und überrascht. „Ich kann's nicht glauben!“ „Mir blieb keine Wahl“, sagte Gresh. „Und jetzt zurück zum Konvoi.“ „Bist du verrückt?!“, rief Strakk. „Du willst zurück zu den Dünenschlangen? Ich mag Exsidian zwar sehr, aber ich riskiere dafür nicht mein Leben.“ „Damit würdest du eh nichts Wertvolles riskieren“, versetzte Gresh. „Vergiss es.“ Strakk schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Keine Zeit für Debatten“, sagte Gresh. „Du wirst die Hälfte meiner Bezahlung für diese Arbeit bekommen.“ Strakks Augen leuchteten vor Tatendrang. „Worauf wartest du noch? Los geht’s.“ Gresh machte weiter. Die beiden Reiter sprangen über den glatten Sand und ritten mit angezogenen Zügeln, in der Hoffnung, dass ihre Reittiere die Begegnung mit den giftigen Reißzähnen der Schlangen vermeiden würden. Aber anstatt beim Konvoi anzuhalten wirbelte Gresh wie ein Irrer herum. Strakk war überrascht, dasselbe zu tun. Die Die Agori schauten die Glatorianer schweigend an, die offenbar beide den Verstand verloren hatten. „Gibt es einen Grund, warum wir das tun?“, fragte Strakk. „Ja“, sagte Gresh. „Dünenschlangen bewegen sich nicht an der Oberfläche, richtig? Also benutzen sie weder den Seh- noch den Geruchssinn, wenn sie jagen.“ „Sie benutzen das Gehör“, erriet Strakk. „Also machen wir Lärm.“ „Exakt“, lächelte Gresh. „Es funktioniert, siehst du?“ Strakk sah sich um. Die Schlangen umgaben den Konvoi nicht mehr, aber ihre Wellen waren immer noch sichtbar. „Yiiiii!“, rief er. „Hier rüber!“, rief Gresh. Der tesaranische Glatorianer ritt über den weichen Sand, mit Strakk direkt hinter ihm. Greshs Reittier sprang über den tödlichen Ort hinweg. Strakk schaffte es gerade noch so, dasselbe zu tun. Die hungrigen Dünenschlangen waren außerstande, der Falle aus Sand auszuweichen, die sie verschlang, ohne ihnen eine Fluchtchance zu lassen. „Guter Einfall“, gestand Strakk. „Eine Falle gegen eine andere. Obwohl es dich fast die Hälfte deiner Bezahlung kostet...“ Mehrere Stunden später erreichten die Reisenden den Fuß der Schwarzen Stachelberge. Sie fanden einen engen Pfad zwischen den Felsen, durch den der Konvoi kaum hindurchpasste, weshalb Gresh wollte, dass Strakk vorausritt, während er den Schluss bildete. Strakk zeigte wenig Begeisterung für diesen Vorschlag. Gresh erklärte, falls ihnen jemand von Iconox aus gefolgt war, würde dieser Jemand keinen Hinterhalt weiter vorne planen, sondern einen Angriff von hinten. „Das weiß man nie“, sagte Strakk. „Ich sah Fallen an Stellen, an denen es keiner je vermutet hätte. Aber du bist zu jung, um dich an alles zu erinnern.“ „Wann genau war das?“ „Im Krieg. Zu einer Zeit, als Bara Magna Teil einer größeren Welt war... lange vor der Zersplitterung... Du hast nicht davon gehört.“ Gresh hatte etwas von dem Krieg gehört, der die Welt vor 100.000 Jahren veränderte. Anderen Glatorianern widerstrebte das Thema. Anscheinend wollten sie um jeden Preis alle Erinnerungen im Bezug auf jenes Ereignis auslöschen. „Erleuchte mich“, sagte Gresh. „Was hat er zu tun mit...?“ „Die Schwarzen Stachelberge waren einer der wenigen Orte, an denen es keine Schlachten gab“, sagte Strakk. „Niemand wollte hier kämpfen?“, sagte Gresh. „Niemand wagte es, sich diesem Ort zu nähern“, sagte Strakk. „Schau mal diese Felsen da. Ich schätze, es gibt da viele Ablagerungen kostbarer Metalle und wer weiß was sonst noch. Denkst du, irgendwer hätte die hier abbauen wollen? Vergiss es. Niemand kommt hierher, nicht einmal die Skrall.“ Bei der Erwähnung der Skrall drückte Gresh seine Hand auf die Zügel seines Reittiers. Denn für sie war es kein Geheimnis, dass der Felsstamm nicht aus den Wüstenregionen von Bara Magna stammte. Seine Heimat war ein Land der Vulkane hoch im Norden. Er lebte dort für viele Jahrhunderte, beschützt von seinen Kriegern – den Skrall. In einer nicht allzu fernen Vergangenheit tauchten die Skrall und der Felsstamm im Süden auf und bezogen die Schwarzen Stachelberge und das umliegende Land. Als sie Roxtus erreichten, wurde dies die größte Stadt von allen Stämmen in Bara Magna. Gerüchte besagten, dass sie auf der Flucht vor etwas noch Gefährlicherem als sie selbst in diese Gegend gezogen waren, aber dafür gab es keine Beweise und die wahren Gründe blieben ein Rätsel. Es wurde bald offenkundig, dass die Neuankömmlinge es nicht nötig hatten, Freundschaften mit anderen Stämmen zu schließen, obwohl die Krieger, die in den Kampf gegen Glatorianer geschickt wurden, es nicht einmal versuchten. Jeder, der sich mit ihnen abgeben musste, würde dem Anführer des Stammes gegenüberstehen, Tuma, der sich nahm, was er wollte. Jedoch folgten sie größtenteils den Regeln. Das Arena-Kampfsystem war kein Problem für den Felsstamm – die Skrall waren Liebhaber des Kampfes. Bisher hatte kein Glatorianer es geschafft, sie zu besiegen. Gresh wusste es genau. Vor nicht allzu langer Zeit hatte er ein Duell gegen einen Skrall im Dorf Vulcanus verloren. Der Skrall war bereit, Regeln zu brechen, um in der Arena zu kämpfen, und wäre ein Glatorianer nicht in den Kampf eingeschritten, wäre die Begegnung das letzte gewesen, was Gresh in seinem Leben getan hätte. Jene einfache Erinnerung löste bei ihm Scham aus. Tesara hatte wegen ihm verloren. Gresh hörte auf, darüber nachzudenken. Die Zeit war reif, die Rache zu planen. Er und seine Gefährten betraten das Territorium des Felsstamms. Das einzige, worüber sie sich Sorgen machten, war eine Begegnung mit einem Skrall. „Schaut!“, sagte Kirbold plötzlich und zeigte zur Spitze des Hügels. Gresh schaute auf. Er sah drei Glatorianer am Rande des Gipfels. Als er einen besseren Blick darauf hatte, war er jedoch überzeugt, dass es nur ein paar Helme und Rüstungen waren, die auf Stangen über dem Sand hingen. „Das sind nur Puppen“, sagte er. „Vielleicht zur Abschreckung unerwünschter Gäste.“ „Mit großem Erfolg“, sagte Strakk. „Schau sie dir mal näher an.“ „Ich hab sie mir angeschaut. Was ist?“ „Es sind keine Skrall-Rüstungen. Eine ist rot, die andere blau und die dritte ist grün. Woher, denkst du, kommen die? Ich vermute, sie wurden von toten Glatorianern erbeutet. Habe ich Recht?“ „Das glaube ich nicht“, sagte Gresh. „Dann glaub mir halt nicht, Anfänger“, lachte Strakk. „Sie kamen hierher, um das Ende ihres Lebens zu finden.“ „Ihr solltet besser still sein.“ Die Glatorianer wirbelten schnell herum und hoben ihre Thornax-Werfer – dorthin, von wo die ominöse Aufforderung zur Stille kam. Tarduk packte die Zügel des Spikit, falls sie fliehen mussten. Kirbold machte sich klein im Falle einer bevorstehenden Attacke durch die Werfer. Oben auf einer felsigen Klippe war ein rot gepanzerter Glatorianer. Strakk und Gresh erkannten ihn sofort wieder. Er hieß Malum. Einst wurde sein Name mit großem Respekt verwendet, aber Malums wildes Temperament hatte Probleme verursacht. Während eines Kampfes in der Arena versuchte er, einen Glatorianer zu ermorden. Für jenes Verbrechen wurde er aus dem Dorf Vulcanus verbannt. Seither war die Wüste seine Heimat. „Na, na, wen sehe ich denn da“, sagte Strakk. „Und ich dachte, du wärst Sandfledermausfutter.“ „Du liebe Güte, macht etwas!“, hauchte Kirbold. „Er ist nur auf Beute aus!“ „Keine Sorge“, sagte Strakk. „Warum sollte man in einer so entlegenen Gegend nach Exsidian suchen. Und außerdem, wenn Malum es gewollt hätte, hätte ich es genommen, bevor wir hier reingegangen sind. Richtig, alter Freund? Malum starrte Strakk kalt an. „Ich bin nie dein Freund gewesen. Nicht einmal jetzt.“ „Was willst du?“, fragte Gresh. „Ich warne euch“, antwortete er. „Die Skrall sind ehrgeiziger geworden. Viele von ihnen sind in den Bergen und jagen etwas, vielleicht etwas wie euch. Und ihr solltet mal mithören, wie sie über Tajun reden. Könnte interessant sein.“ „Du machst dir solche Sorgen um uns?“, spie Strakk. „Bedauerst du es, wenn die Skrall uns töten und nicht du?“ Das Lächeln auf Malums Gesicht verhieß nichts Gutes. „Um ehrlich zu sein... ja.“ * * * Raanu, Anführer des Dorfes Vulcanus, hatte schwerwiegende Sorgen. Ohne Malum hatte sein Dorf nur einen erfahrenen Glatorianer zur Verfügung. Es gab mehrere potentielle Kandidaten, um seine Stelle einzunehmen, aber bisher hatten sie nicht auf den Rat des Agori gehört. Das letzte Glatorianerduell mit Iconox endete mit einem Sieg für Vulcanus. Iconox musste Exsidian zahlen, aber das kostbare Metall war noch nicht angekommen. Raanu hatte herausgefunden, warum. „Durch die Stachelberge? Sind sie verrückt?“ Metus, Glatorianertrainer aus Iconox, spreizte seine Hände. „Du weißt doch, die Knochen-jäger...“ „Ich weiß, die Knochenjäger“, unterbrach ihn Raanu. „Ich habe diese Ausrede schon vorher gehört. Aber meine Leute warten auf das, was sie sich durch den Sieg in der Arena rechtmäßig verdient haben. Wenn Iconox nicht seine Bezahlung liefert...“ „Wird Vulcanus nicht willens sein, zu bezahlen, was ihr im nächsten Kampf verliert – falls ihr verliert“, beendete Metus. „Und wenn das passiert, Metus... wird unser System vor unseren Augen zusammenbrechen. Indem wir die Praxis der Konfliktlösung durch Glatorianerkrieger aufgeben, erwarten wir eine Sache: Krieg.“ Metus dachte nach. Raanu hatte zweifellos Recht. Vor Jahrhunderten wurde den Agori klar, dass sie sich keinen bewaffneten Konflikt zwischen den Völkern leisten konnten. Niemand wollte ein klares Bild der alptraumhaften Zerstörung im Kopf behalten, die der letzte Krieg zurückgelassen hatte. Daher wurden alle Dispute zwischen Stämmen mit Glatorianern beigelegt. Jedoch basierte dieses System auf gegenseitigem Vertrauen. Das Resultat eines Arenaduells war indiskutabel und wurde von allen absolut akzeptiert. Wenn ein Dorf die Regeln brach oder nicht wie vereinbart bezahlte, tat der andere dasselbe. „Daher können wir nur hoffen, dass diejenigen, die von Iconox angeheuert wurden, mich nicht enttäuschen“, sagte er sanft. „Wenn ein Knochenjäger oder gar ein Skrall die Lieferung abfängt... stecken wir in Schwierigkeiten.“ * * * Malum verschwand. Er verschmolz so schnell und unerwartet mit den Felsen, wie er gekommen war, mit der Leichtigkeit von jemandem, der inmitten der Berge geboren wurde. Wohin war er gegangen? - Nicht, dass Gresh und sein Team das wussten oder das überhaupt wissen wollten. Aber sie nahmen die Warnung nicht auf die leichte Schulter. „Skrall...“, sagte Tarduk. „Ich hab mal versucht, ein paar Artefakte nahe Roxtus auszugraben... schlechte Idee, ich weiß. Ich bin nur knapp entwischt. Wäre ich erwischt worden, wäre ich eine Leiche gewesen.“ der Jahre unwegsam geworden. Die frische Bergluft brachte den Reisenden etwas Erleichterung, besonders Strakk, der gelegentlich den Berg hinabsteigen musste, um zu helfen, die Karawane bergauf zu schieben. Die Stille wurde nur vom Geräusch der Sandläuferhufe unterbrochen, dem Pfeifen des Windes, der zwischen den Gipfeln hindurchwehte, und dem friedvollen Geräusch der Wagenräder. Ein scharfer Schrei eines in den Bergen lebenden Sturmgreifs rüttelte beide Glatorianer auf. Der zweite ließ sie wachsam werden. Die Sturmgreife waren Raubvögel, deren Flügelspanne anderthalb Meter erreichte. Ihre Krallen fuhren so leicht durch Rüstung wie durch trockenes Pergament. Sie jagten vorwiegend kleine Tiere, aber, getrieben von Hunger, zögerten sie nicht, Gegner anzugreifen, die viel größer waren als sie selbst. Jedoch, als Strakk und Gresh sich zum Abfeuern ihrer Waffen bereitmachten, hofften sie, dass sie nicht jemandem viel gefährlicheren begegneten als den Berg-Sturmgreifen. „Glaubst du auch, dass das kein Vogel war“, fragte Strakk, seine Stimme kaum hörbar. „Es klang für mich mehr nach einem Signal“, sagte Gresh. „Skrall?“ „Exakt. Knochenjäger suchen diese Gegend nicht heim.“ Strakk schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Insofern sind die Knochenjäger cleverer als ich dachte.“ „Was sollen wir tun?“, fragte Tarduk. „Versuchen, zu fliehen? Sind wir bereit für einen Kampf?“ „Wir haben die Nachricht gehört. Das bedeutet, dass sie nahe sind. Zu spät, um zu fliehen“, sagte Strakk. „Du, Anfänger, wolltest doch immer ein Held sein. Jetzt hast du deine Chance, wie einer zu sterben.“ Gresh versank in Gedanken. Er musste einen Weg finden, sie zu retten. Sie konnten auch weggehen und vortäuschen, nichts Verdächtiges zu hören, und weiterreisen, um zu versuchen, dem Hinterhalt der Skrall zu entkommen. Er versuchte, zu erraten, welche Option Strakk gewählt hätte: so schnell wie möglich wegrennen und die Berge hinter sich lassen. Gibt es irgendeinen Weg, die Chance zu bekommen, die Güter an ihren Bestimmungsort zu bringen? Zu spät. Er hatte zu viel Zeit mit dem Versuch verschwendet, sich zu entscheiden. Die Skrall hatten sie umzingelt. Zur selben Zeit traten Krieger in schwarzer Rüstung aus ihren Verstecken hervor. Teil 3 Strakk sah nichts. Strakk konnte nicht atmen. Er konnte sich nicht hundertprozentig sicher sein... aber er hatte das Gefühl, dass es sich nicht gut anfühlen würde. Ich verdiene es, dachte er. Das ist das letzte Mal, dass ich etwas für andere tue. Ich habe ein sehr weiches Herz. Das ist mein Problem. Genug! Es ist vorbei! Ich werde ein Champion in der Arena werden und in meinem Leben nie wieder so einen Job annehmen, egal was geschieht. Er ballte seine Faust und traf auf etwas Hartes. Etwas packte sein Handgelenk und zog fest daran. Strakk war erleichtert, als er den Boden berührte. Als er aufsah, sah er im schwachen Licht, wie sich aus dem Staub eine vertraute Silhouette abhob. Der von dem Sturz aufgewirbelte Staub zwang ihn, heftig zu husten. „Na schön“, fragte er nach einer Weile, „was ist passiert?“ „Das fragst du noch?“, fuhr in zorniger Gresh Strakk an. „Dein Feuer hat eine Lawine ausgelöst. Wir alle fielen den Hang hinab.“ „Aber ich bin am Leben, oder?“, murmelte Strakk beim Aufstehen. „Wenn nicht, wäre ich dorthin gegangen, wo gute Seelen hingehen, und ich glaube nicht, dass dies jener Ort ist.“ „Die Lawine hat uns gegen die Schluchtwand gedrückt. Dann sah ich eine Öffnung im Fels“, sagte Tarduk. „Nun ist sie weg.“ „Und die Karawane? Die Ladung?“, sagte Strakk besorgt. Wenn das Exsidian verloren ist, werde ich meine Bezahlung nicht bekommen und diese gesamte Operation wird eine einzige Zeitverschwendung gewesen sein. „Das Spikit ist etwas mitgenommen, aber der Wagen ist voll“, sagte Kirbold. „Danke der Nachfrage.“ Während Tarduk sprach, kehrte Gresh zum Eingang zurück. Er war versiegelt. Indem er mit all seiner Kraft drückte, versuchte er den Fels zu bewegen, jedoch erfolglos. „Selbst wenn man ihn von innen öffnet, wird er außen mit Schutt und Felsbrocken blockiert sein. Da will ich lieber nicht rausgehen.“ Tarduk zündete eine Fackel an und beleuchtete den dunklen Korridor. „Gibt es eine andere Option?“ Strakk trat vor und untersuchte vorsichtig die Oberfläche der Wände. Der Fels war geschmirgelt und völlig glatt. Er hoffte, dass ein zweiter Ausgang – sofern es einen gab – sich nicht irgendwo in der Decke, denn Klettern war keine Option. Er lief weiter, auf der Suche nach Kratzern, Rissen oder irgendetwas, das auf die Existenz einer Türe hindeutete, aber aufgrund des schwachen Lichtes von Tarduks Fackel konnte er nichts finden. „Was denkst du, wohin es von hier aus weitergeht?“, fragte er. „Dies ist kein natürlicher Tunnel“, sagte Gresh. „Jemand hat ihn geschaffen. Aber warum? Und wohin wird er führen?“ „Nun“, sagte Tarduk. „Es scheint so, als würden wir diesem Pfad folgen müssen, wo auch immer er hinführt... Oder vielleicht willst du lieber bis zum Ende deiner Tage hier bleiben?“ Alle seufzten erleichtert, als sie entdeckten, dass der Gang breit genug war, damit der Exsidian-Konvoi durchpasste. Kirbolds Berechnungen zufolge verlief der Korridor ungefähr von Ost nach West, womit er beinahe mit der festgelegten Route für diese Reise übereinstimmte. Natürlich, sollte er sich irren und der Tunnel folgte nicht dieser Richtung, würden sie unweigerlich die Dunklen Fälle überqueren und in den östlichen Gebieten landen. Niemandem gefiel die Option. Sie wussten, dass alle Reisenden – selbst die Skrall – nie zurückkehrten. Tarduks Fackel war die einzige Lichtquelle in dem Gang. Sie waren bisher weder auf einen Schild, noch auf einen Pfeil, noch auf irgendeinen anderen Wegweiser gestoßen, der ihnen sagen konnte, wo sie waren oder wohin sie gingen. Tarduk wunderte sich auch, warum es keine Lebenszeichen gab. Zweifellos hätten die Sandfledermäuse sich Löcher gegraben, um hineinzugelangen. Wenn es einen anderen Ausgang gab, würde er versiegelt sein. Doch selbst wenn er das nicht wäre... Einen Moment lang bedauerte Tarduk, dass Bara Magnas Stämme nicht mit ihren Ursprungselementen verwandt waren. Was wäre, wenn der Dschungelstamm Kontrolle über alle Pflanzen hätte? Oder wenn der Eisstamm die Gewalt über Eis hätte? Strakk hätte den Tunneleingang zu einem Eisstück verwandeln können und es dann mit einem Axthieb zerbrechen können. Diese Illusion war zwar nett, aber zum Glück unmöglich. Vor fast hunderttausend Jahren, kämpften Krieger wie Strakk in einem großen Krieg auf dem Planeten. Jeder wusste, was passiert war. Tarduk wollte lieber nicht daran denken, was geschehen wäre, wenn sie damals die Fähigkeit gehabt hätten, die Elemente zu kontrollieren. „Hey, seht mal“, sagte Gresh. „Was ist das?“ Der Fackelschein beleuchtete Zeichen in der Wand auf der rechten Seite des Ganges. Eine Reihe von Kreisen mit in verschiedenen Winkeln angeordneten Linien formten seltsame Inschriften. Auf Tarduks Gesicht erschien ein Grinsen. „So etwas habe ich schon einmal gesehen!“, sagte er und eilte zu der Wand, um die Zeichen genauer anzusehen. „Ich habe diese Schriftzeichen in ein paar Ruinen gefunden!“ „Ausgezeichnet“, sagte Strakk. „Ich hoffe, da steht: 'Ausgang'“ „Ich weiß nicht, was hier geschrieben steht. Ich habe diese Zeichen nie gelesen“, sagte Tarduk. „Aber bedenkt man, wo ich sie gefunden habe, hat es vielleicht... denk ich...“ „Spuck es aus!“, grummelte Strakk. „...denke ich, es hat etwas mit den Großen Wesen zu tun...“, verklang Tarduks Stimme. „Nun, das ist wunderbar“, giftete Strakk und rieb sich die Stirn. „Einfach großartig. Besser kann es nicht sein. Außer du siehst hier einen Lavafluss...“ „Das sind... gute Neuigkeiten“, sagte Gresh. „Wisst ihr was? Ich glaub, ich hab daheim eine Fackel brennen lassen“, murmelte Kirbold. „Ich kehre um.“ Tarduk verstand seine Teamkameraden völlig. Obwohl keiner persönlich den Großen Wesen begegnet war, kannte sie jeder. Viele Leute würden ihnen vergeben, Bara Magna zu einer technologisch fortgeschrittenen Welt zu machen. Jedoch gab ihnen die große Mehrheit die Schuld an der Katastrophe, welche die Welt überkam. Warum sie verschwanden, wusste Tarduk nicht – mit der Zeit wurden sie zu einer Legende. An einer Sache bestand jedoch kein Zweifel: die Großen Wesen begingen eine schreckliche Tat, aber das war nicht wichtig. Die Konsequenz ihrer Fahrlässigkeit war eine tragische Katastrophe. Seither sprach niemand mehr von den Großen Wesen. Niemand wollte sie, doch es war auch nicht leicht, ihnen zu begegnen. Tarduk hatte in der Vergangenheit mehrere Versuche unternommen, die Großen Wesen zu finden, aber der Anführer seines Stammes verbat ihm die Suche, da er seine Versuche für eine „Zeitverschwendung“ hielt. Aber er ist nicht hier, dachte Tarduk. Vielleicht schaffe ich es jetzt endlich, etwas über sie zu erfahren. „Warum haben die Großen Wesen einen Tunnel in die Berge gegraben?“, fragte Gresh. „Um die andere Seite des Berges zu erreichen“, schlussfolgerte Strakk mit einem hoffnungsvollen Ton in seiner Stimme. „Vielleicht haben die Großen Wesen diesen Ort gebaut... und einen Wächter zurückgelassen?“, schlug Tarduk vor. „Vielleicht ist er noch hier.“ „Nach hunderttausend Jahren? Also bitte!“, scherzte Strakk. Plötzlich hallte ein Echo durch den Gang – ein hohles Geräusch, als wäre etwas von der Decke locker geworden und herabgefallen. Alle erschraken sich. „Da ist jemand“, flüsterte Kirbold. „Etwas stimmt hier nicht“, sagte Gresh, ohne die Stimme zu heben. „Ich werde nachschauen.“ Bevor Strakk protestieren konnte, rückte Gresh vor. Ein paar Dutzend Meter weiter vorne schien der Boden etwas anders zu sein. Die glatte Oberfläche wurde von Tausenden von uralten Steinen ersetzt. Auf den Wänden waren noch mehr Symbole. Unterwegs hörte er seltsame Geräusche – ein Kratzen und ein leises Luftzischen. Greshs Nerven waren bis zur Belastungsgrenze angespannt. „Gresh!“, rief Tarduk. „Der Boden unter deinen Füßen bewegt sich!“ Gresh sah hinab. Tarduk hatte Recht. Die „Steine“ auf dem Weg waren eigentlich Scarabax-Käfer. Der Schwarm bedeckte den Boden des Ganges von der einen Wand bis zur anderen. Klein waren sie kein Problem – sie waren leicht zu zertrampeln. Aber ausgewachsene Scarabax waren so hart wie Stahlrüstungen. Außerdem mussten sie provoziert werden. Gresh trat schnell zurück. Dies sorgte für einen heftigen Aufruhr unter den Insekten. Wäre seine Bewegung noch heftiger gewesen, hätte in fünf Sekunden niemand mehr etwas von ihm gehört. Plötzlich hörte er ein Brüllen in dem Tunnel. Direkt auf ihn zu flog eine Sandfledermaus. Jedem, der durch die Wüste gelaufen war, bereiteten die Sandfledermäuse Schrecken und Panik. Diese großen Raubtiere mit einem Schlangenkörper und Fledermausflügeln sprangen aus dem Sand und zogen ihre Opfer schnell in die Tiefen der Wüste hinab. Außer den Käfern hatte Gresh nun ein weiteres Problem – das Tier war sehr hungrig. Gresh stolperte rückwärts und fiel wieder in den von Käfern befallenen Bereich. Kirbold und Tarduk kamen herbei, um Gresh zu helfen. Strakk zögerte einen Moment lang, rannte ihnen aber sofort nach. Er wusste, wenn ihm nicht die Rettung seines Begleiters gelang... stünde er als nächstes auf dem Speiseplan. Die Sandfledermaus schnellte auf Gresh zu. Der Verstand des Glatorianers arbeitete mit halsbrecherischer Geschwindigkeit und erinnerte ihn an Leute, die Gesichter seiner Freunde, Kiina und Vastus... Gresh schloss instinktiv seine Augen, als die Sandfledermaus auf ihn zuraste und ihre Zähne zeigte. Einen Moment lang konnte er nichts sehen, sondern hörte nur wildes Geflüster, und dann ertönte ein lautes Klingeln. Der Lärm erstickte alle anderen Geräusche, außer... den verzweifelten Schrei der Sandfledermaus. * * * Fero hielt sein Reittier an. Er wollte diesen Ort von Nahem betrachten. In seinem Sichtfeld lag ein faszinierendes Rätsel. Fero gehörte zu den Knochenjägern. Er war einer der Besten, aber bei seinem jüngsten Ziel war ihm das Glück nicht hold gewesen. Der Angriff auf das Dorf Vulcanus scheiterte kläglich – eine Handvoll Glatorianer wurden geschickt, um ihn zu stoppen. Er war sich nicht sicher, wie das geschehen war, konnte aber nicht der Idee widerstehen, dass sich jemand des Verrats schuldig gemacht hatte. Er wurde vor seinem Stamm gedemütigt. Sein Stolz verlangte, dass es dafür Konsequenzen gab. Kurz darauf verließ er das Lager. Doch er hatte weder vor, zu jagen, noch, Agori-Karawanen auszurauben. Nein, Fero war saftigerer Beute auf der Spur – Glatorianern, die ihn wenige Tage zuvor geschlagen hatten. Er schwor, dass er sie jagen würde und dass sie einer nach dem anderen fallen würden. Seine Rache würde enden, sobald der Wüstensand sie alle verschlang. Fero folgte Strakks Spur bis zum Ausgang von Iconox. Er wollte bis zur Dämmerung warten, angreifen und den Glatorianer zerstören. Als Warnung für andere würde er sein Messer in seinem Fleisch stecken lassen. Jedoch stellte er während seiner Observation fest, dass Gresh bei Strakk war und dass beide eine Ladung Exsidian transportierten. Das Schicksal hatte ihm die Gelegenheit gegeben, auf einen Streich zwei Gegner zu besiegen und eine gehörige Belohnung einzusacken. Er brauchte einen Plan. Selbst der erfahrenste Knochenjäger würde nicht das Risiko eingehen, sich zwei Glatorianern zu stellen, außer er hatte eine Chance. Die beiden gingen auf eine lange Reise. Warte den richtigen Moment ab, um einen Überraschungsangriff zu starten. Die Schwarzen Stachelberge hatten sie zu einem leichten Ziel gemacht, aber die Skrall hatten sich eingemischt. Wütend sah er zu, wie eine Gruppe Krieger ihre Opfer mit ihrer wertvollen Fracht zum Dorf Roxtus eskortierte. Dann gab es einen Fluchtversuch, der mit einer Lawine endete, und die überlebenden Skrall zogen ab, da sie ihre Beute für tot hielten. Was den Schutt anbelangte – die angebliche Ruhestätte zweier Glatorianer, zweier Agori und mehrerer Tonnen Exsidian – so verstand Fero, warum die Skrall nicht glaubten, irgendjemand könnte dieses Unglück überleben. Jedoch sagte ihm etwas, dass der Schein trügte. Vielleicht war es der jahrelang in der Wildnis trainierte Knochenjägerinstinkt, der ihn schlussfolgern ließ, dass Gresh und Strakk noch am Leben waren. Natürlich wollte er das überprüfen, indem er durch Tonnen von Steinen grub, aber diese Art von Arbeit gehörte nicht zu Feros Lieblingstätigkeiten. Außerdem konnten die Skrall jederzeit zurückkehren. Dann hatte Fero eine gute Idee. Der einzige Weg, um dem Tod in einer Lawine zu entkommen, war, in einer Höhle zu sein. Die Höhlen in den Bergen hatten oft einen zweiten Ausgang – vielleicht hatte der Weg, den die Glatorianer gingen, das ja auch. Fero hatte vor, ihn zu finden und auf sie zu warten. Fero wendete sein Reittier und verließ die Straße. Er wusste, wohin er gehen musste. Und sobald Strakk und Gresh in seine Hände gefallen waren, würde seine Niederlage in Vulcanus gerächt werden. * * * Gresh öffnete seine Augen. Der Scarabax-Schwarm kam aus dem Boden heraus wie ein Minitornado und warf sich auf die Sandfledermaus. Einen Moment lang verschwand die Bestie unter einer dicken schwarzen Wolke. Und als die Wolke verschwand, schaute Gresh dorthin, wo die Scarabax gewesen waren – von der Kreatur war nichts mehr übrig. Bald waren die Käfer in alle Richtungen verstreut und Gresh – immernoch unter Schock – stand auf. „Wie ist das passiert?“, fragte er eilig, während er überprüfte, ob nicht noch ein Käfer an seiner Rüstung hing. „Du bist direkt in einen Scarabax-Schwarm gerannt. Das war dumm“, erklärte Strakk. „Dann fielst du inmitten eines Scarabax-Schwarms. Das war noch dümmer. Nun, Sandfledermäuse hat noch weniger Verstand wie du.“ Gresh biss die Zähne zusammen und hielt sich mit Mühe davon ab, Strakk etwas zu entgegnen. „Und was habe ich falsch gemacht?“ Kirbold schritt ein und hinderte Strakk daran, die Dinge noch schlimmer zu machen. „Die Scarabax reagieren auf plötzliche Bewegungen. Als du stolpertest, war das nicht so heftig wie die Sandfledermaus. Ihr Flügelschlagen hat ihre Aufmerksamkeit erweckt, sodass sie dich vergaßen und sie angriffen.“ „Und warum sind sie geflohen?“ „Wer weiß, vielleicht wollen sie nach dem Mittagessen noch ein Nickerchen halten? Wenigstens sind sie weg“, sagte Tarduk achselzuckend. „Ah, nun, dass ist nicht das Wichtigste...“, seufzte Strakk. „Nein? Was denn dann? Klär uns auf“, erwiderte ein neugieriger Kirbold. „Sandfledermäuse leben nicht versteckt in Felsengängen.“ Strakks Stimme verriet Ungeduld. „Sie leben in der Wüste, vergraben im Sand, und jagen alles, das an der Oberfläche vorbeikommt. An Orten wie diesem gibt es keine Nahrung für sie. Versteht ihr jetzt?“ „Sie ist von anderswo hierher gekommen, wie wir“, erriet Gresh. „Nur, dass sie von der anderen Seite herflog, was bedeutet...“ „... was bedeutet, dass es einen Ausgang geben muss!“, schloss Kirbold. „Wir müssen ihn nur noch finden!“ „Nun, Schlaumeier“, sagte Strakk, „können wir das machen, bevor diese Viecher wieder auftauchen?“ Das Team raste los. Der Durchgang wand sich, stieg an und fiel ab, aber Tarduk war viel interessierter an den Inschriften in den Wänden, die er sich später erneut ansehen wollte. Dennoch hatte er keine Ahnung, was sie bedeuteten. Er konnte nicht sagen, ob sie Symbole oder Zahlen waren – er lief zu schnell und hatte keine Zeit, um sie sich genauer anzusehen. „Ich glaube, ich sehe etwas“, sagte Kirbold. „Da, es liegt vor uns.“ Tarduk starrte in die Finsternis. Kirbold hatte Recht – weiter vorne schien ein schwaches Licht. Ohne Nachzudenken bewegte sich Gresh in diese Richtung. Kirbold ließ das Spikit noch schneller rennen, um mit ihm Schritt zu halten. „Was ist es?“, rief Strakk. „Eine Tür? Ist es der Ausgang?“ Gresh rannte den Gang hinab. Durch einen engen Schlitz in der Mitte fiel ein schwacher Strahl Sonnenlicht. Indem er die Wand mit beiden Händen abtastete, versuchte Gresh einen Schalter oder einen Hebel zu finden, um ihn zu öffnen. „Ich glaube schon“, erwiderte er. „Ich suche gerade noch nach... Ich hab's!“ Der Glatorianer drückte gegen einen quadratischen Stein, der leicht in die Wand eingebettet war. Nach einem Moment hörten sie das Echo eines alten Metallmechanismus, der aktiviert wurde. Jedoch öffnete er keine Türe. Etwas vollkommen Unerwartetes geschah. „Das sieht nicht gut aus... außer unser Glück wendet sich“, sagte Strakk. Tarduk sprang vom Wagen. Strakk hatte Recht – die Tunnelwände näherten sich einander. Seine Berechnungen verhießen nichts Gutes. Bei dem Tempo, mit dem die Wände sich bewegten, hatten sie nur noch fünf Minuten zu leben, bevor das zermalmende Ende kam. Gresh und Strakk griffen verzweifelt an der Wand herum, auf der Suche nach irgendetwas, das den Mechanismus der Wand stoppen konnte. Jedoch ohne Erfolg. Kirbold eilte zur Hilfe und ignorierte das angsterfüllte Wimmern des Spikit, welches von Natur aus vor engen Räumen Angst hatte. Tarduk suchte auch nach einem weiteren Schalter in der Wand. Jedoch folgte er dabei genau den Zeichen, die in die Wand eingraviert waren. Er war sich sicher, dass sie eine Lösung für dieses Problem verbargen. Jedes hatte eine kreisrunde Form. Mache waren Worte, doch er konnte keines identifizieren. Sie schienen in keiner Sprache zu sein, die er kannte. Wartet, wartet, dachte er. Dieses Symbol da... kann das sein? Ein Zeichen war weiter weg von den anderen – ein einfacher Kreis, ohne Extralinien oder anderen Mustern in der Mitte. Bedachte man Ersteres, konnte er mit Null oder dem Buchstaben „O“ assoziiert werden. Vielleicht ist es nicht so einfach, zögerte er. „O“ für „Öffnen“? Tarduk sprang auf und schlug auf das Symbol. Der Stein erbebte! Der Fels, der den Weg blockierte, schob sich langsam beiseite, und der Tunnel füllte sich mit Licht. Die Wände näherten sich immer noch einander, aber endlich hatte sich ein Fluchtweg geöffnet. „Schnell! Rennt!“, schrie er. Kirbold nahm wieder die Zügel in die Hand und zog das Spikit auf den Ausgang zu. Hinter dem Wagen rannte Tarduk, dem dichtauf Gresh und Strakk folgten. Kaum waren sie draußen, hörten sie hinter sich das Geräusch der kollidierenden Tunnelwände. „Puh! Für kurze...“, begann Strakk. „Sei still!“, flüsterte Gresh. „Sieh dich besser um.“ Sie waren am Fuß der Berge. Sie waren, wo die Berge der Wüste wichen und die dunklen Gewässer des Skrall-Flusses tosend herabstürzten. Sie waren bei den Dunklen Fällen. Der Weg durch die Schwarzen Stachelberge war vorbei. „Eine Schande, dass niemand mehr denselben Weg wie wir benutzen kann“, sagte Kirbold. „Nun, außer man wäre wirklich... sehr dünn.“ Gresh fuhr herum, da er den Aufprall von Metall auf Fels gehört hatte. Sekunden später fiel etwas aus den Felsen über ihnen und landete mit einem Krachen zu ihren Füßen. Vor ihm lag der Körper eines Knochenjägers. Gresh näherte sich ihm vorsichtig. „Das ist Fero“, sagte er erstaunt. „Ist er tot?“, fragte Strakk. „Er lebt noch, ist aber schwer verwundet. Jemand hat ihn scheinbar ordentlich verprügelt.“ „Aber schau ihn dir an, er ist ein Knochenjäger. Wer könnte das getan haben?“, fragte Tarduk überrascht. Bald kam die Antwort. Die vier erstarrten, als sie von einer Gruppe wilder Vorox umzingelt wurden. Inmitten des stummen Kreises war ein mächtiger Krieger in roter Rüstung aufgetaucht. Strakk und Gresh erkannten ihn sofort. Es war Malum – ein Glatorianer aus Vulcanus, der von seinem Dorf verstoßen worden war, nachdem er versucht hatte, einen Gegner in der Arena zu töten. „Wir waren es“, sagte Malum. „Fragt sich nur, ob wir dasselbe mit euch machen sollten.“ Teil 4 Noch nicht in Deutschland erschienen... Teil 5 Folgt bald... Charaktere * Ackar * Fero * Gresh * Kiina * Kirbold * Malum * Metus * Raanu * Strakk * Tarduk * Stronius * Einige Vorox * Einige Skrall der Krieger-Klasse